Rock Lee
Rock Lee is a shinobi of Konohagakure. While he lacks certain skills typically associated with life as a ninja, Lee seeks to make up for his shortcomings in whatever way he can. As a member of Team Guy, he receives special training in this regard from his teacher, Might Guy, proving successful as he becomes a taijutsu master. Statistics *'Name': Rock Lee, Bushy Brows, Konoha's Handsome Green Devil *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': November 27 *'Classification': Human, Konohagakure Shinobi, Chunin *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 172 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 54.7 kg (121 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': Konoha flak jacket, green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and hand and wrist bandages *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Taijutsu Master (Strong Fist Style), Superhuman Speed, Reflexes and Strength, Enhanced Senses, Novice Chakra Control *'Standard Equipment': Standard Ninja Tools, Leg Weights, Tonfa, Nunchucks *'Weaknesses': Limited to H2H combat. Opening too many gates gradually wears out his body *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Dancing Leaf Shadow, Leaf Whirlwind, Leaf Hurricane, Leaf Rising Wind, Leaf's Combo Attack, Primary Lotus, Hidden Lotus, Dynamic Entry *'Voice Actor': Brian Donovan Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Large Building level+ | Multi-City Block level to Town level depending on released Gate *'Speed': Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Class 10+ | At least Class 10+ *'Striking Strength': Class MJ+ | Class GJ+ to Class TJ *'Durability': Large Building level+ | Building level to Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Base | Eight Gates Appearance Lee is a lean, muscular young man of average height, who possesses very thick eyebrows (leading him to the nickname "Bushy Brows" by Naruto) and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. Lee's hairstyle is a bowl-cut style like Guy's and wears the same attire as his sensei, consisting of a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers, but doesn't wear a red forehead protector around his waist as a belt. The only difference in his attire were the bandages around his hands and wrists, which also cover a series of stitches on his left hand, a trait that was due to his rigorous taijutsu training. He also wears a standard Konoha flak jacket. Personality Under Guy's leadership, Lee has acquired a number of his sensei's personality traits: he is energetic, optimistic, and hot-blooded, and shows the epitome of a "nice guy". He believes that one cannot dislike food and shows strong dedication to his promises; when this promise is broken, just barely, he assigns himself arduous training to prevent it from happening again. Lee speaks respectfully to others, never using contractions or swear words and always addressing people with appropriate honorifics (except his team-mates, since Lee feels they are close enough to be spoken to informally). He also carries a small book and pencil to recall advice that Guy gives him over time. Despite his passionate nature, Lee has also shown strong instincts, staying focused at the task at hand and rarely losing his composure. He has a keen sense of honor and respects his opponents, refusing to hold grudges against those who have defeated him, and returning favors to those that have helped him. This was shown by his befriending of Gaara, forgiving him for crushing his arm and leg — injuries that nearly ended his career as a shinobi. Lee feels others should show the same respect towards their opponents, and is disgusted whenever someone is unnecessarily cruel to their enemies. One of Lee's recurring themes throughout the series is his drive to succeed, believing with enough hard work and perseverance, he can surpass a natural genius. He can be prone to depression when faced with setbacks. Neji Hyuga, Lee's more talented teammate and rival, found Lee's efforts to be in vain, believing a "failure" could never defeat a "genius". As such, Lee became determined to defeat Neji in order to prove him wrong, though was met with defeat every time. When Neji himself was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki, another so-called "failure", he rejects his belief in fate and now holds great respect for Lee, believing that he will surpass the gifted with enough work. History Main Skills and Equipment Strong Fist: Lee's characteristic fighting style, inherited by his sensei. The purpose of this fighting style involves the cause of external damage and breaking bones in melee combat. Dancing Leaf Shadow: A technique where a shinobi follows the opponent, closely matching his or her body's movement, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow. The technique is usually preceded by a swift upper kick that will launch the target into the air. It is mainly used to position an opponent into a vulnerable aerial position. This move by itself is harmless, but it is usable as a stepping stone for many powerful techniques like the Primary Lotus. Leaf Whirlwind: A simple rear spinning low kick, but a strong user can send the victim spinning away. Leaf Hurricane: A taijutsu where one launches a succession of high kicks and low kicks. Firstly, the opponent's evasion margin is restrained upon seeing the high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit the mark. So originally the high kick is little more than a feint. *'Leaf Rising Wind': This technique uses the entire body as a spring, by amassing power through taking a posture where the back of the body falls down. With this powerful taijutsu, the user kicks just above the head. Because the power of the kick from the ground is instantly converted into a blow, the enemy hit with this attack will be launched high into the sky. *'Leaf's Combo Attack': Lee strikes the opponent rapidly with Leaf Whirlwind and Leaf Hurricane and finishes the attack with Leaf Rising Wind, knocking the opponent into the air. Eight Inner Gates: Through Guy's teachings, Lee has learned how to open the first five of the chakra inner gates at the age of 12, and later the sixth gate sometime before the Fourth Shinobi World War. This feat caused him to be recognized as a genius by the likes of Kakashi Hatake as it is highly difficult for even the most talented ninja to open a single gate regardless of hard work. Because of the danger to his body that the gates' power presents, Lee is only permitted to open them in certain circumstances such as life-or-death situations, protecting someone dear, or defending his way of the ninja. Most humans can only access less than 20% of their muscle potential, but the eight gates uses chakra to "force" the muscles to work at much more power than they normally do, allowing the user to run at phenomenal speeds, pick up enormous weights, and much more at the expense of the muscles themselves. Near 50%, the muscles start to wear down and tear. Much more than that, approaching 100%, the muscles begin to break down and disintegrate. Once the Eighth Gate has been opened, they are practically unstoppable, but the user dies in the process. Lee has also learned or developed a number of taijutsu that take advantage of the extreme power and speed he gains from opening chakra gates. After the timeskip, Lee can now open the chakra gates instantly, even showing a faster recovery rate from using them without suffering any of the damaging after-effects, but he still shows noticeable exhaustion. *'Primary Lotus': After opening the first of the Eight Inner Gates, Lee kicks his opponent into the air and then uses Dancing Leaf Shadow. Once behind his opponent, Lee restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed. Due to the use of one of the Eight Inner Gates, Lee is left extremely fatigued, making this technique a "double-edged sword". *'Hidden Lotus': A more destructive version of the Primary Lotus that requires at least three of the Eight Inner Gates be opened. Once enough gates are opened, the user kicks the target into the air and continues to strike them at inhuman speeds. They then deliver a final, powerful open-handed strike and kick at the same time, sending the target crashing into the ground; this is usually fatal due to the speed and power behind the attack. Dynamic Entry: Utilizing this technique, Lee performs a powerful jump kick at the opponent's face. Taijutsu Master: *'Master Martial Artist': *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Senses': Novice Chakra Control: Though he is a ninja unable to use ninjutsu externally, he can still mold and use chakra, as shown when using his tree and water walking skills. He can also instead use his chakra internally to augment his taijutsu. Relationships *Might Guy *Neji Hyuga *Tenten *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Kakashi Hatake *Hinata Hyuga *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Tsunade *Yamato *Gaara Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Chunin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Team Guy Category:Konoha 11 Category:Naruto Characters